1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to oil distillation systems. In particular, this invention relates to a distillation system utilizing a high efficiency shale oil recovery retort. More in particular, this invention pertains to a rotating retort which is enclosed within discrete enclosures defining particular temperature zones. Still further, this invention relates to an improved distillation system where the temperature of each of a series of temperature zones is maintained at a subsantially constant temperature to respectively remove light, intermediate and heavy distillates.
2. Prior Art
Shale oil distillation systems are known in the art. However, in some such prior systems, the shale is exposed to one temperature zone. In general, such prior systems utilize a high temperature zone for removal of the various distillates. However, where high temperature zones are utilized it has been found that the low temperature boilers are destroyed by thermal cracking. Thus, valuable distillates are lost in such prior systems.
In other prior systems, individual heating chambers have been used in various stages of the distillation process. In such systems, extreme amounts of fuel had to be utilized in order to maintain various zones at predetermined temperatures. This had the effect of increasing the cost of shale oil recovery and did not allow for economic feasibility.
Additionally, in systems utilizing discrete temperature zones for the distillation process, the zones were not thermally controlled as a function of combustion gases being emitted from a common source. Thus, in some such prior systems, the temperature control was not accurate and thus there was the possibility of providing over distillation temperatures which in some cases had the results of destroying certain distillates.